When Dreams Join Reality Codex
by StorewideSalmon
Summary: A series of codex entries to expand on the tech/magic unique to my story or my interpretations of the possible uses of the tech/magic/metaphysics referenced in either universe.


When Dreams Join Reality Codex

* * *

Recall Beacon: The recall beacon was an early invention of Emperor Magnus. Bearing resemblance to a battle standard, the flag contains the Spiked eye of the College that later became the standard of the empire, the beacon functions more like a staff of conjuration. The beacon is charged by making contact with an individual or group of individuals through a simple application of raw magika, and when planted in the ground it uses that magika to summon those that marked it.

Carved Ebony armor: Layered with numerous and powerful enchantments, this armor was made to give Magnus' forces the very best protection and utility that magic can provide. The College's Master enchanter used Azura's Black Star coupled with Arch-mage Magnus' power to enchant each Helmet with water-breathing and night-eye, the Cuirass with 1000% health regeneration and shield 100% to double the armor's strength, the gauntlets with Fortify stamina 1000% and the arch-mage imbued them with all three words of elemental fury, the boots got a feather enchantment to negate the armor's weight and water-walking. The nighteye and water-walking were made so that the wearer can control when they are active. To go with each suit, 3 rings and and a necklace were made. The rings were enchanted to provide 100% resistance to fire, frost, lightning, magic, poison, and disease. The necklace was enchanted to bind all the pieces together and to the wearer when equipped and to resize and seal the suit airtight since the water-breathing enchantment provides a constant breath of fresh air. the suits were so effective that they remain the primary armor for the Empire for atmospheric and exo-atmospheric activity to this day.

Dream-sleeve: an innate part of the circle of like on Nirn, the dream-sleeve is where souls go when they do not meet the requirements for any realm of the afterlife. souls that are unclaimed by Aedric or Deadric deities that have not done feats worthy of Sovengard or other realms go to the dreamsleeve to be stripped of all memories and personal aspects and then get recycled through another life. common side effects of the dreamsleeve include the ability to instantly communicate with anyone else accessing the dreamsleeve, sending and receiving dreams in your sleep, and a useful visual display that helps you access your possessions and list your skills. (sideeffectsmayvaryinintensityorunpleasantnesspleasedonotattempttotakelegalactionifyourdreamsarereplacedwithnightmaresbydeadricprinces.)

Falcon class aethership: The Falcon is the main ship used by the Empire, featuring a Lorkhanite hull, the aethership is indistinguishable from the void od space unless the observer is close enough to see the slight green tint or if the ship is between the observer and a celestial body. Septim sized aetherium studs run the length of the ship, absorbing magika from the stars to power the ship's weapons and enchantments. Featuring a main armament consisting of a Meridia class magika beam cannon capable of vaporizing small asteroids, supported by 4 ball turret mounted lightning storm cannons placed in ventral and dorsal locations and 2 on the wings. The Falcon is crewed by 1 pilot, 1 navigator, 1 comms officer, and 2 weapons operators. Coming in at 30 meters in length, the Falcon has a maximum occupancy of 55 Nord sized passengers and comes equipped with a rear mounted telekinesis "turret" for towing supplies or other outside materials.

Alduin class aethership: Measuring in at a length of 2 kilometers, the ship is a scaled up replica of Alduin the World Eater. Piloted by a dragon, these ships mimic the dragon's movements to create the illusion of a massive dragon flying through the void. The rest of ship is crewed by a comms officer, a navigator, 50 people operating 6 Meridia cannons each, and a horde of maintenance spider automatons. The ship is covered in concealed bays for holding up to 250 additional Falcon ships and their crews. The main armament is the Magnus class cannon designed after the Necromancer's moon incident for the purpose of destroying anything up to a large moon within 30 seconds, the cannon is mounted within the "mouth" of the ship and may only be fired with a direct order from the Emperor or one of his Tongues.


End file.
